I'm So Confused
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly finds Oliver with another girl and goes to Miley's house just to talk. Miley isn't home, but Jackson is and he helps her when she falls. Things happen between her and Jackson that Lilly never thought would happen. Silly story about Lilly and Jackson
1. Whoa

**Chapter 1**

**Whoa…**

I skateboarded across the street heading to Miley's house. Today is one of those days where you need to talk to someone or you'll get crazy and me, right about now I feel like I'm about to go crazy.

You see I was cleaning my room and wiping my windows to make it cleaner when I glanced across the street where Oliver lived and I swore I saw him making out with a girl. Sounds crazy right?

Oliver Oken has a girlfriend when I don't even have a boyfriend. How weird is that? I should be the one there with him… Wait, did I just say that? I twisted my head up and squinted my eyes thinking of what I just had said.

Not concentrating on my skateboarding, I hit a rock and fell face forward in the Stewarts garage. I heard someone laughing and I looked up finding Jackson leaning against his car staring at me laughing.

"Oww…" I pushed myself up, but feeling weak I lost my balance and fell back on the ground. "A little help please?" I asked and looked at Jackson once again.

"No, you look perfect where you are right now." He laughed again.

"Seriously Jackson, I'm not in the mood right now, so can you please help me up?" dropped my head down hitting it on the concrete. "Oww…" I moaned feeling so helpless.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said and came over to me. "Eww, your arms are all scratched up."

I shook my head and one again pushed my self up, but with the help of Jackson. He took my hand and pulled me up. Once I was completely off the ground, I looked down at myself. My arms had scratches and my knees had scratches. "Ugh My moms going to kill me for not wearing my pads again." I struggled to walk from the sharp pain on my knees.

"I got an idea" Jackson said and lifted my up from my waist and put me on his shoulder. "I always wanted to do this."

"Put me down!" I shouted hitting his back. "I have a clear view of your butt and it's not pretty." I struggled against his grasp, but soon we were already in the house.

He dropped me on the couch and went in the closet.

"Where's Miley?" I asked him once he came back with the first aid kit.

"She went out with that Zombie guy for a walk. She should be back soon." we went down and looked at my knees. "Sit down"

"Why?" I asked. I don't want him to touch me.

"I don't know, you're her friend, why don't you ask her why she's with that guy." He said and opened up the box.

"No, I mean why do you want me to sit up?"

"So I can clean out your cut or it will get infected." he took out the peroxide.

"No, I hate that stuff, I'll just go home." I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down.

"No, you stay here, would you rather have your mom clean it out, or me?" he looked at me deep in my eyes in a very caring way.

'Weird he never does anything nice to me.' "Whatever." I sat down and clenched on the pillows as he applied the peroxide. "Owwie" I whined. It hurt a lot.

"You're such a baby." Jackson said and started to do the other knee.

I looked at him and he looked like he was enjoying it. "Well sorry, I just hate this stuff." I pouted, but the pain in my left knee made me scream.

"Hey, at least I'm not using the rubbing alcohol, damn that would hurt." He stopped putting the peroxide and I opened my eyes and looked at what he was doing. He was blowing on my cut.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I'm drying your cut so I can put the medicine." He said and put his hand on my thigh bringing his face closer to my cut.

I felt my cheeks turn hot. "I think it's dried enough."

He looked at me and smirked. "Well, sources are telling me that it's not dried enough."

'Oh my gosh, what the heckers is Jackson doing?' I thought to myself as I pushed his head away from my cut and without thinking I said, "Is The Jacksonator flirting with me?"

He blushed and pretended that he didn't hear me. "Let's put some medicine on it now." He gently rubbed the cotton ball with medicine on both my knees and put a huge band aid on it.

"Thanks, now you have to do my arms." I said looking over my scratches on my arms.

"So you want another go at my blowing technique." Jackson said and applied the peroxide on both my arms. I winced in pain, but once he stopped rubbing the peroxide, he started blowing it. This time he sat next to me and blew it up and down. I felt kind of uncomfortable on how close he was to me, but I let it go.

"You're lucky, the scratches on your arms aren't as big so you wouldn't really need to cover it up or anything." Jackson said examining my arm. He ran his fingers up my arm and stopped at my shoulders. He looked up with our faces just inches apart.

"Umm…" I felt my cheeks warm up a bit seeing that Jackson was just inching closer to my face.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I turned my neck facing the kitchen and found Jake and Miley entering the house.

I felt Jackson's forehead hit my shoulder and looked at him in the corner of my eyes. He looked a little turned down so he got off the couch and started to clean up the mess he made while cleaning my cuts.

"Hi Miley and Jake." I said and stood up, but forgetting that I had cuts on my knees I fell back into the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Lilly?" Miley asked rushing over me.

"Yeah I ate it while skateboarding here." I forced a laugh and started scratching the back of my head.

"You should be very careful next time. You don't know what will happen next." Jake said and sat down next to me eyeing the uncovered scratches on my arms.

"I will." I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be right back okay." Miley said and ran upstairs.

I watched Jackson put everything in the first aid kit. 'Was Jackson actually flirting with me? And did he almost kiss me?' I pressed my hands against my head feeling slightly dizzy with all this thinking.

'Well I have to admit, Jackson is kind of cute.' I started to smile, but suddenly shook my head. 'No no no! I'm supposed to be in love with Oliver! I mean… Ugh this sucks.' I told myself and leaned back into the couch.

"You okay Lilly?" Jake asked.

I turned my head so that I was facing him. "Yeah, never better." I smiled and sighed.

'I'm in deep crap now.' I frowned and watched whatever Jake was watching on the TV.

**A/N **Okay this is just a random story I started to write when I was trying to figure out what to write for my other story lol. Hope you enjoyed it. I still am not sure if I will continue it. I might after I finish the Talent Show story.


	2. Spit Surprises

**A/N: **This story is supposed to be funny so this chapter is pretty much silly lol.

**Chapter 2**

**Spit Surprises**

I walked to Rico's alone. I felt weird after what happened at Miley's house. I just had a "moment" with Jackson and it's just so damn weird! I wanted to talk to Jackson about it, which is why I was at Rico's.

I found Jackson there, but he wasn't alone, he was with Oliver. Why Oliver of all people! I smacked my forehead and went to sit on one of the stools next to Oliver.

"Hey "Smoken Oken" and "The Jacksonator" What's up?" I said while motioning the quotation marks.

"Hey Lils." Oliver said while enjoying his hotdog.

"Hi Lilly." Jackson said and walked away helping out a customer that was calling for him.

"So… I saw you earlier today…" I started and watched him. His ears turned bright red and he dropped his napkin.

"Uhh… What're you talking about? I wasn't outside at home with no one, pfft, pfft pshh." he said and put his elbow on the table and leaned his face against the palm on his hand facing me. He made it so obvious that something did happen _outside _of his house and that he was _with someone_.

"I didn't say I saw you with anyone or outside of your house you doughnut. Oliver Oscar Oken, are you hiding something from me?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

His face turned completely red at this time. "No." and he looked over at his watch. "Well, I have to go somewhere, nice talking to you. Bye." He said and stood up. He was about to leave when he tripped on a beach ball that was next to him. He got up and started to laugh walking away.

I was alone at this point. I searched for Jackson, but he was cleaning a few tables and picking some trash up.

'Damn, what a waste of time coming here.' I thought to myself and was about to leave when Jackson magically appeared right in front of me.

"Strawberry Shake for m'lady" he handed me the drink.

"How'd you make this so quick? You weren't even here. You better have not poisoned this." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"It was pre-made so you don't need to worry. I only add the poison to the people who give me a hard time and hate me." He joked.

"So, you don't find me a threat?" I asked and smirked.

"No, of course not! Well, that is if you ever try to be sneaky with me and make a move on "The Jacksonator" then you're definitely a threat to me." He randomly threw a napkin at me.

My eyes grew wide. "Now you're going to get it!" I replied. I stood up and climbed on the counter. I jumped over the counter knocking both Jackson and myself down on the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" He said and flipped me around so that I was on the bottom and he was on top. He pinned both of my arms beside my head and his legs were on either side of me next to my hip.

"You're eeeeevil!" I joked while moving around trying to get him to loosen his grip on both my arms.

"Ohh yeahh!" He said and dipped his head down and paused on my cheek. He looked me in the eye and all of a sudden I felt something warm and moist moving up my cheek.

He was licking cheek. "Eeeewwww!!!" I screamed and shook my head hoping that he would stop, but made it worse as spit went all over my face.

"Haha, good for you." He started to laugh at me.

"STEWART! What are you doing?!" We looked up finding a very pissed off man.

"Oh crap." Jackson said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACKSON, ANSWER ME." The same man said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Mr. Boss sir." He said and got up.

"Help." I said in a small voice giving Jackson my hand. My knees were still weak from falling earlier today, so it was still hard for me to stand on my own. Jackson helped me up and he looked scared.

I admit, I'm a bit scared, not because we were caught doing this, but we were caught by Jackson's boss and it was my entire fault. I could've gotten Jackson fired!

"I'm hoping this isn't some sort of orgy or something." He said in a disapproving manner.

"NO! No, no, no, no! I just thought I'd help Jackson out a little, but I didn't really help him out… I mean… Like, I slipped on something and fell on Jackson while trying to help him, but then I scraped my knees and so he flipped me around so that he could help me up." I said trying to help him out.

"Are you sure that's all that happened here?" Jackson's boss asked.

"Yes." He said looking down.

'Okay, the next time I see you doing something like that, you're fired." He gave Jackson the warning. "Now run along little girl." he shooed me out of the place.

I turned back and smiled at Jackson. "This is so weird." I said and walked in the direction to Miley's house.

Once I got there, I found Jake and Miley on the couch making out.

'What the hell is wrong with everyone? Is there some kind of bug going on that I still haven't caught? Why is everyone except me getting a boyfriend or girlfriend?' I asked myself and cleared my throat.

Miley and Jake quickly sprang apart breathing heavily.

"Since when were you two a couple?" I asked and sat down next to Miley.

"We're not." Miley replied wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I looked at her squinting one of my eyes and lifted my eyebrow. 'Hmm… making out and yet they're not dating. Weird.'

"We will… unless Miley doesn't want to, do you?" He asked her.

"Oh my." I covered my mouth.

"Sure, it's good with me." Miley said and they held hands.

"Damn." I said under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Jake asked me and I smiled.

"No, no I didn't. You must be hearing things." I faked a laugh. "I must be going, my mom's going to get mad if I don't get home early." I walked out of the house.

Is there something wrong with me? I'm the only one that doesn't seem to have anyone and even Oliver has someone and that's rare. I got to the street where I lived finding Oliver with that same girl this afternoon.

Gosh why cant they just a room or something. I felt jealousy over come me once again as I entered my house slamming the door shut.

"Hey is that you Lilly?" I heard someone call from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, I'm here." I said walking into the kitchen forgetting about my cuts.

"What happened to you?" She asked putting hands on my shoulders.

"I just fell."

"How did you fall?" She kneeled and took a look at my knees.

"I was skateboarding and fell on the ground and Jackson helped me up." I mumbled narrowing my eyes to the ground.

"I told you not to skateboard anymore!" She shook her head. " I shouldn't of let your father teach you how to skateboard in the first place."

"Sorry." I frowned.

"It's okay. Jackson cleaned it pretty good from the looks of it. I always liked that boy." She said peeling the huge band aids off my knees.

I blushed, but winced in pain as my mom pulled off the band aids. "I'm going to shower now, bye mom." I said and limped up the stairs toward the bathroom.

'Every single time I do something boyish , mom always gets mad. Why cant she just accept me for who I am? Every time I scrape my knee she always finds a way to blame dad. I hate this family.' I told myself and sucked on my lower lip looking for clothes change to.

**A/N **How do you like it so far? I know it's a weird story, but I wrote this randomly so don't get mad at me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Miley's Cousin

**Chapter 3**

**Miley's cousin**

"Hello Mr. Stewart." I said once I entered Miley's house. The scent of pancakes filled the house making my mouth water.

"Hey Lilly, you want some breakfast?" He asked watching me as I started to drool.

"Sure Mr. Stewart!" I happily replied and skipped to the counter and sat on one of the stools. He passed me a plate full of pancakes and some syrup. "Thanks Mr. Stewart, you know I love your pancakes." I shoved a huge piece of it in my mouth and chewed slowly enjoying the taste of it.

"Whoa, slow down there partner, I don't want you to be choking." He said and laughed at me. "Good morning Miles."

"Hi daddy." I turned my head and watched Miley and she seemed happy. She was smiling and she looked great. I wonder if she and Jake did something while I was gone yesterday.

"Sup Miley." I said and she slumped down next to me and sighed still smiling.

"Something happened last night." I said and went back to my pancakes.

"Yes…" she looked at me and said "I love you, you know that?"

I gave her a funny look. "I love you too… I guess?" and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Miley snap out of it!"

"What?" She shook her head looked at me.

"What. Happened. Yesterday." I said slowly and dropped my fork on my plate.

"Nothing really. Jake and I just went out and had fun."

"Details!" I practically shouted.

"Later, my dad is here if you forgot."

"Ohh yeah." I said and shifted my gaze to Mr. Stewart who was pretending he wasn't listening to our conversation and was cooking more of the pancakes.

"Daddy, do you have some deodorant? I think I misplaced mines."

"Sure son, I have some in the bathroom, let me go get it." Mr. Stewart said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I turned around finding Jackson buttoning up his shirt. His shirt was only halfway buttoned so you could see part of his chest. For some strange reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of that one spot. I felt my cheeks burn up as he caught me looking at his exposed chest and he smiled.

"You like what you see Lilly? Ohh yeah" Jackson said and rubbed his chest. I looked back at my plate of food and shoved a big piece in my mouth refraining myself from saying something stupid.

Miley nudged me on my side and I looked at her through the corner of my eye. Her eyes bugged out with her mouth slightly opened. I chewed slowly and looked down at my lap.

"Oh crap, I'm late, see you later Miley and Lilly." Jackson said and dashed out the back door to go to work.

"What was that about?" Miley asked.

I looked up at her and forced myself to swallow my half chewed food gulping down some water to help me get the food down my throat.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird around me lately, but there's definitely nothing going on between us." I said.

"Are you sure? When you were looking at him when he was buttoning his shirt, it looked like you were checking him out." She said and I turned my head feeling my cheeks burn up again.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever check out Jackson? He's so… eww." I replied and shivered.

"That's what they all say, but then behind your back, they are secretly dating that person." She crossed her arms and twisted her head.

"Miley, I promise you, nothing is happening between me and Jackson, why would I date your brother? That's like against the girl code or whatever. So now, tell me about you and Jake. How did you guys get together and what not." I asked trying to change the subject. I still wasn't ready to tell Miley about what happened between me and Jackson yesterday.

"Okay, well, Jake came over to my house and then he said that he wanted to talk to me. I told him that we could go for a walk since Jackson would probably try and listen to us so we just talked. Then he asked me to go to a party that's on Friday. Before you walked in on us, we were just watching Zombie High. I was making fun of him about this scene on the show and he just kissed me which then became a make out session, but it was really sweet. Then after you left, Jake and I went to watch a movie and we had a candle lit dinner made by his personal chef at his house. He made everything seem so perfect and romantic and it was something I never thought I would experience." She bit her lip and smiled at the same time.

"Wow…" I said and pouted.

'I am now completely jealous of Miley. Not because she's dating one of the hottest guy in school, but she actually has someone that she likes like her back. I can never have that. I really thought I had a chance with Oliver. Yeah I like Oliver. There I said it, but he has a girlfriend that changes everything. Who the heck is that girl anyway?' I thought to myself and shook my head.

"Lilly, are you listening?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I'm. Sorry." I said. Then I heard the door be forcibly pushed open making it slam against the wall behind it.

"Miley! I need some advice, please help me!"

I turned to see who it was, and it was a very unfamiliar face. She was a tall girl about 5'5 and had long straight blonde hair. She seemed like a very preppy kind of girl, but today she looked depressed. She was definitely someone I didn't know, yet I think I've seen her before.

"What is it Paige?" I hear Miley say and I suddenly felt left out.

"I don't get it! Yesterday, me and this guy I met were talking and then he kissed me and we even met up later yesterday and he kissed me again. Then today when I went over to his house, he acted like he didn't know me. Is there something I'm doing wrong?" She asked and sat on the couch.

I lifted up an eyebrow and watched the girl cover her face with her hands. Who the heck is this? I told myself, and I think Miley could sense that I was confused because she started to introduce us.

"Lilly, this is my cousin Paige. She just moved here, Paige, this is my best friend Lilly." She walked to Paige and sat down next to her rubbing on her back.

"Hi Lilly." Paige said looking up at me.

"Hello." I replied and walked over to her sitting on the other side of Paige.

"She moved here 3 days ago and I was going to introduce you two to each other, but they were busy moving their things and I was busy with other things." Miley said then added. "Maybe Lilly can help up with your problem, she can be good at giving advice sometimes."

"Really?" Paige said and stared at me.

"Yeah, just tell Dr. Lillian here your problem and maybe I can help you." I joked and she smiled.

"Okay, well yesterday, I was walking around and then there was this guy that I met outside of his house just sitting at his porch. I went up to him and introduced myself and he did as well. We were talking and had fun and then we started to flirt and then he kissed me. I had to go after that, but then he said he wanted to meet up again. When we met up in the afternoon, all we did was make out again, but then today when I went to his house thinking that I was his girlfriend, he ignored me. I saw him through the windows of his house and when I asked for him, his brother or something said he wasn't there. I just want to know what I did wrong."

I froze as she told the story. 'No way… this cant be her, can it?' I asked myself and said, "Where do you live?"

"I live…" she started then Miley talked.

"She lives right by you actually, I never really realized, but she just lives the next block to your house."

"What was the guys' name?" I asked starting to get serious with this.

"His name is Oliver..."

**A/N: **Okay yeah here is the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Not that much action in this chapter like the rest, but there will be later on LOL

**Cupids Bride: **Hope this isn't too random lol. I will update that story later today, after I go to bed, it's late.. or early and I'm tired lol.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Thanks. No wonder I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything's going good.

**Whoselinefan: **Sorry about that. I upped the rating so it wouldn't mislead anyone or anything. I didn't realize this fic had that much swearing.

**Hannah Montana 101: **Hope this chapter answered your question lol.


	4. Wow

**Chapter 4 **

**Wow**

"His name is Oliver…"

"Oh my god." I froze.

"Is there a problem Doctor Lillian?" Paige asked looking up at me with her big eyes.

"No, nothing at all." I lied. 'She's the girl! The girl that I saw with Oliver! I shouldn't even be talking to her! Oh my gosh what the hell! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh.' I started to freak out. I didn't know what to say to her.

"It wouldn't be Oliver Oken, would it?" Miley asked.

I looked over to Miley and she also had a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his last name. I just remember that the house that was across of his was this greenish and white house." She rubbed her hands together. "I'm hopeless. He's so sweet and now he doesn't want to talk to me. I think he already has a girlfriend. Miley, Lilly, Help!"

'Oh my gosh, it _is _her. She said the colors of my house. Why am I taking this too seriously! It's not like me and Oken was together anyway… this sucks.' I thought to myself and finally said. "Go up to him and ask him what's wrong. Ask him if he regretted what you two did and if he likes someone else."

"I would, but I'm too scared to go visit him because he'll just be avoiding me."

"Why don't we go with you? I'd like to meet this guy that got your attention." Miley said and stood up. She pulled Paige out of her seat and started to head for the door.

"Umm guys, little help here? I'm still hurt if you hadn't noticed." I called for Miley and she rushed toward me pulling me up.

"Thanks." I said and we walked out of the house.

We were at my street within 10 minutes. I guess Miley and Paige really wanted to go and talk to Oliver and I was falling behind because of my stupid cuts. I didn't want to tell Miley that Paige _was _talking about our Oliver. I mean our friend Oliver. I want to see her face once she finds out, hee hee.

We were nearing Oliver's house and found him outside with his older cousin washing a car. He had his shirt off, and as weird as it sounds, it didn't really affect me the way Jackson did. He had a sexy six pack you have to admit, but I just wasn't really interested.

We stopped at a couple of houses down his. "That's him." Paige whispered.

I watched Miley and her jaw dropped. She pointed at Oliver and she started to breathe hard. Yep, she was shocked alright.

"Miley, you okay?" Paige asked while patting Miley's back.

"Yeah she's okay, she's just admiring on how adorable of a guy you picked. Now go up to him and talk to him, we'll be right here." I said and gave Paige a little push.

She walked to the Oken's house and tapped on Oliver's shoulder and he turned around.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Miley asked with her eyes still locked on Paige and Oliver.

"Because I already knew."

"How could you know? She only told us just now or like a couple of minutes ago."

"I saw them making out twice yesterday. That's why I came over your house yesterday to tell you, but then I forgot." I laughed, but then she gave me the stink eye.

"You're horrible, you know that? Anyway, let's go see how Oken and my cousin are doing." Miley said and we walked over to them.

"Hey Oliver." Miley and I said.

"Hey Lils, hey Miles, this is uhh…." he glanced at Paige and blush.

"My cousin Paige the one I told you about that just moved here." Miley said.

"Wait, you know… and then you're… oh my gosh." Paige said and her face turned red.

"You're Miley's cousin that moved here? Wow…" Oliver looked kind of uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you Oliver Oscar Oken, not even telling us about you're girlfriend, I'm hurt." I put my hand on my chest.

"Hey, I didn't need to tell you about it, you saw it with your own eyes yesterday when you were walking home and when you skateboarded to Miley's house." Oliver blurted out and covered his mouth.

"So you knew that I saw and you'd rather have me and Miley find out by her and not by you?" I asked.

"No! I mean! Ugh can you just leave me alone for a while? I have to think." Oliver said and left us and went in his house.

Oliver's cousin came up from underneath the car.

"You girls could've been a little nicer to him, you know that. He's just having a hard time right now… What do you call that… something like his heart is confusing him? I don't know he's just weird kid."

"Sorry Omar, We'll see you later then." Miley said and we left to go back to her house.

Once we got there, Jackson was already home. He doesn't usually finish work this early.

"Hey Jackson, why are you home so early?" Miley asked and sat on the couch.

"Well, my boss still mad at me about what happened yesterday and someone took over my shift so I don't work until tomorrow." He threw his shirt on the piano.

"What happened yesterday?" Miley asked.

Jackson looked at me and I gave him the death glare.

"Nothing much, just things that shouldn't be done at work. Anyway, I'll be upstairs in my room if you want me." Jackson ran upstairs.

"Hmm. Strange. You went to Rico's yesterday right? Anything weird happen while you were there?" Miley looked up at me and I pretended to be occupied at these magazines that were on the table.

"Nope, nothing at all." I lied. 'I was apart of that mess that got Jackson in trouble.'

"Okay. So Paige, that was kind of awkward. You and my best friend… I never thought he was like that." Miley said and then I stood up.

"I have to pee." I said and walked upstairs.

I didn't want to be talking to Paige right now. Now that she knows that I saw them kissing, she might think I was a stalker or I had a thing for Oliver, which I do… I think.

I looked for the bathroom. I totally forgot where the bathroom was ever since I was introduced to the Hannah closet. There's a bathroom in there and everything! The bathroom in there was huge and pretty looking which is the only reason why I like it so much.

There was a door that was slightly opened. 'Please be the bathroom.' I fully opened the door finding Jackson in it lying on his bed watching TV. He looked up at me and stood up.

"Ohh sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." I looked down with my face slightly turning crimson.

"No it's okay. So Lilly already forgets where the bathroom is and walks into my room. You've been here almost everyday since we moved here, you're weird." he laughed and walked up in front of me.

"Well, I've always used Miley's bathroom in her room. I don't want to be rude and barge into her room just to use the bathroom. That's weird actually." I rolled my eyes. We quietly stood there for a while until Jackson started to talk.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"We didn't do anything yesterday except fool around making your boss think we were doing something bad." I said.

"Didn't you feel anything? He asked and put his hand on my cheek.

"Like what?" I asked and he lifted my head up.

"I don't know… Like something was telling me to do those things to you. Its hard to explain, but..." He moved his face closer to mine.

I felt myself blush even more. I wanted to get out of here, but my feet didn't want to move. I just knew that things between me and Jackson are going to change, and I don't care.

"Lilly, are you done yet?" Miley called from down stairs.

I turned my head before he could kiss me. "I have to go, your sister is calling me."

I finally got my legs to move and I turned around heading for the door. I was about to leave when Jackson pulled me back and kissed me. He finally let me go and I couldn't move. I was too shocked to move.

'Jackson just kissed me… my first ever kiss…' I finally got my legs to work and stumbled out the door. I walked down stairs seeing Miley hugging Paige.

She looked up at me and said, "You look like you just seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." I replied and bit my lip. 'I think I'm falling for Jackson and that's the last thing I ever thought would happen to me.'

**A/N **Should I keep going to stop it here? Yeah well hope you enjoyed it.

**mileys#1fan4ever: **You'll just have to wait and see hee hee…


	5. A Movie and A Fight

**Chapter 5**

**A Movie And A Fight**

Here I am walking home from Miley's house. What happened today was just a blur and it kind of just confused me. Jackson kissed me, my first ever kiss lost by an older guy which is also my best friends brother! This was irritating me and I just didn't know what to do anymore. Thinking back and reading all the signs, he _was _flirting with me yesterday _and _today.

As I walked up my driveway, I found Oliver there sitting on my porch.

"Hey Oken, what are you doing here?" I asked and went to sit down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I just wanted to say sorry about today. I was being a jerk and I didn't tell you about Paige because I was confused and still am."

"No, you don't need to be sorry. We're girls and you're a guy. I understand why you wouldn't tell me or Miley that you're dating Miley's cousin. She's a really sweet girl and I know why you're dating her." I forced myself to smile. It kind of hurts talking about a girl with Oliver, after I still do sort of like Oliver.

"Well, thanks for understanding, but Paige and I aren't dating. There are so many reasons why I don't want to date her." He sighed.

"Why? She seems to really like you and she says that you two really connected when you were making out with her." I asked. 'Gosh, why did I have to be such a good friend and talk to him about this?' I thought and bit on my lip before I started to frown.

"It's hard to say this, but I know that I have to say this some point in my life. I know that if I don't say it now I'd probably hate myself for not doing so. So here I am saying what I have to say…" he stopped talking and took started breathing hard.

"Oliver, you okay? What do you have to say?" I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Okay! Stop shaking me!" he calmed down a bit. "Lilly Truscott, I really really like you." He hesitated and blushed. "Ever since we were in preschool and I never stopped liking you." and with that he pulled me into a kiss.

My face turned hot, this was just too much for me. I was about to push him off me when I heard the door open.

"Lillian May Truscott!"

Oliver and I flew apart and I looked up finding my mom there with her arms crossed staring at us.

"He-hello Mrs. Truscott, you're looking lo-lovely to-tonight." Oliver stuttered.

"Oken go home now, Lilly inside right now!" She said angrily.

I frowned at Oliver and walked inside the house. Mom closed the door and I turned around.

"Lilly, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged me.

"Wh-what?!" I was kind of confused. There she was making it like she was angry with me and then she hugs me saying that she's proud of me? It just doesn't add up.

"I may sound weird right now, honey, but I'm just so proud that you actually have a feminine side! Not that I thought that you didn't have one, but I'm happy that you have a boyfriend…" I cut her off as she said that.

"MOM! I'm not dating Oliver!" I clenched my hands and felt my temper rise.

"Well, if you do decide to see that Oken kid, you get my full approval." she smiled.

"UGH! I'm not going to say it. I'm going upstairs, call me when dinner is ready." I stomped my way upstairs to my room.

'My mom is so weird!' I slammed my door and fell on my bed.

"I just had my first and second kiss in one day by two different guys that I really like and it just so… UGH! I'm so confused!" I took my pillow and screamed into it.

-------------------------

I decided that today was a good enough day to go skateboarding. I hated not skateboarding for one whole day and it sucks. I pulled on loose pants so that it wouldn't press against my knees. Then I took a plain orange t-shirt and a black jacket and put it on.

I walked down stairs and went into the garage. I found my new DVS black and pink revival heart shoes and put them on. (I have those shoes and they are sooooo pretty! LOL) Then I headed outside and took my pink and black skateboard that I thought would match my shoes and started to ride on it going to the Stewarts house.

I don't think I'm going to talk to Jackson nor Oliver. It was just too darn awkward. How can Jackson's kiss affect me so much and yet Oliver's just made me want to push him away? Is there a reason why I did that? I know I still liked Oliver, but why did I enjoy Jackson's so much? It just didn't make sense.

"LILLY WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked forward seeing Oliver, Miley, and Paige on the side covering their faces.

I in front of me and screamed. I saw someone in front of me, I don't know who it was, but I was about to crash into him. I closed my eyes and threw my hands forward. My skateboard tipped forward and I landed on the person that's in front of me.

I opened my eyes and felt a hand on my back. My face was on the persons chest and I put my hands firmly on the ground and pushed myself up.

"Nice landing Lilly." the person said and I looked up finding Jackson.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jackson!" I felt my cheeks turn hot and I bit on my lip.

He smiled. "no its okay, it's good to know I was the one to save you from your fall." he put his hand on my cheek.

"Oh my gosh, you guys okay?" Miley asked once she reached us. Oliver and Miley picked me up from the ground.

"Yeah, I am. You okay Jackson?" I asked as they helped him up.

"Mhmm…Sure, I'm manly enough to not hurt at all." He flexed and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so funny Jackson." Paige started to laugh, which kind of got me, Miley, and Oliver shocked that someone actually thought that was funny.

"Anyway, we're going to watch a movie. You want to put your gear and skateboard in the house before we leave?" Oliver asked and took Paige's hand.

"Sure, I guess. Is Jake going?" I asked making sure that I'm the only one that's not paired with someone.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Jackson is there so hopefully you wont feel left out." Miley said as if she read my mind.

"Okay I'm coming." I said and with that I dropped my stuff in the house and went in the car to the movies.

Within 15 minutes we reached the movie theater. We met Jake inside of the theater and he looked quite nice for just the movies.

"Hey guys, we're watching "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning" right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we are." Jackson replied and we bought the tickets. We went into the room where it was playing and sat down. The way we sat was Jackson, me, Oliver, Paige, Miley, and Jake. I hate sitting between Jackson and Oliver. It's just so awkward.

Once the movie started I just watched it with my eyes half opened and closed. I felt scared and irritable at the same time, but when something popped out and I took both Jackson and Oliver's hand closed my eyes. Once I realized what I was doing, I let go and pulled my legs up hugging them.

'Why did I come here? I hate scary movies and sitting in between the two guys that freaking kissed me yesterday. Ugh.'

Once again something popped out and a loud noise followed it which made me yelp. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I turned seeing it was Jackson. I didn't care anymore. I lifted the arm rest up and leaned into my pressing my face into his chest. I looked up and he had this hopeful look in his eyes. He moved his face closer to mines, gently brushing his lips against my lips. He was about to move away when I kissed him back. I didn't know what I was doing, but I just felt the need to do this.

We didn't know the movie was over until I felt someone nudge my back. I turned my head finding Oliver glaring at me. No one saw, thankfully, but Oliver did and I would rather have Miley see than Oliver.

We all walked out of the theater and walked over to the car.

"That was a scary movie." Paige said.

"Yeah it was." Miley added.

"You weren't even watching it, you and Jake were making out the whole time!" Paige exclaimed.

"She wasn't the only one." I heard Oliver whisper and I looked down.

"What was that Oken?" Jackson said.

"You heard what I said." Oliver pushed Jackson against his car.

"What the heck are you doing man?" Jackson pushed Oliver back.

All of a sudden, Oliver just blew up. "How dare you do Lilly! Why would you do that! You don't even like her the way I do!"

I covered my face with my hands. 'Oh no, not here, not right now!'

"What's going on here?" Jake asked going in between Jackson and Oliver.

"You don't even know Oken. Here you are saying you have feelings for Lilly and yet you're dating Paige. If you're dating Paige just to make Lilly jealous, you're low." Jackson shot at Oliver ignoring Jakes question.

Oliver lunged at Jackson about to punch Jackson when Jake pulled him back.

"Not in the open, it will catch everyone's attention and we could get kicked out of the mall for a year. Let's work this out at Miley's house." Jake said.

"Fine, but I don't want that kid in my car." Jackson said and went in his car slamming his door shut.

Oliver, Miley, and Paige rode with Jake and I rode with Jackson.

"Lilly I…" Jackson started once we drove off heading to his house.

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said and stayed quiet the rest of the ride there.

**A/N **OMG wow… lol anyway hope you enjoyed it. I also had trouble with this chapter. I don't know what The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is about, but that was the first scary movie that came to mind… thanks for reading and reviewing.

**mileys#1fan4evr: **Ohh well I don't know :-/ I guess someone just used your name.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Same with me, I'm usually an Oliver and Lilly shipper, but I realized that I wrote Pick one and this with a Jackson and Lilly ship lol.


	6. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 6**

**The Fight Continues**

Once we reached the Stewart's house, the boys got out of their cars and started right there in the driveway.

I leaned against Jackson's car and watched them fight. 'This is so stupid." I said to myself and Miley, Jake, and walked toward me also leaning on Jackson's car.

"What the hell happened Lilly? Here we are going back to the car and then Oliver yells something about feelings. The car ride here, he didn't want to talk about it, so what is going on?" Miley asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I frowned.

"I cant believe you Jackson! I even told you I liked her a few days ago and then you're off making out with her! That's low." Oliver shouted at Jackson and pushed him.

I could feel Miley, Paige, and Jake staring at me, but I paid no attention to it. 'Can they be loud enough? Tell the whole freaking world!' I shook my head and continued on watching them.

"You think you're always so cool and funny, well you're not! I didn't know making out with single cute girls was illegal and you have a freaking girlfriend, how many times do I have to say that to you?" Jackson calmly said to Oliver looking like he's been in fights like this before.

He called me cute! Dammit Lilly, you're not supposed to be thinking about this during a fight! But I've never experienced two guys liking me and fighting over me haha.. Oh god, I'm losing it!' I thought to myself and slapped my forehead.

"I don't freaking care anymore dammit! You kissed her and now I hate you."

"Oh wow you hate me, big whoop. Ahh I'm scared now!" Jackson threw his hands in the air and pretended to be scared.

"Take me seriously dammit." With that Oliver shoved Jackson making him fall on the ground.

"You know what Oken, I'm getting tired of this. You don't even know the half of it okay." Jackson stood up and walked over to Oliver. "You have no right getting mad at me just for kissing her. It's your lost and I don't give a shit anymore, yeah I kissed her, but how can I help myself? Shes a beautiful fun girl that knows how to have fun. Shes funny and sweet and you had your chance with her and you didn't take it. Instead, you get a girlfriend, who is my cousin and you screw around with her! That's freaking low."

Oliver looked confused and he was breathing heavily. I guess he came into realization that maybe what he did was wrong and he could've told me.

Oliver just shook his head. "I… UGH! You ass!" Oliver pushed Jackson on the ground and started punching him.

"OLIVER STOP!" We rushed to them and Jake pulled Oliver back. He kept on trying to shake Jake off so he could continue on hitting Jackson, but Jake held a tight grip on Oliver.

"You're so lucky you're my sisters friend, if not I would've kicked your ass." Jackson said as he stood up.

"Stay a-freaking-way from Lilly." Oliver snapped at Jackson.

I never saw Oliver this pissed off at someone before and it was kind of scary. Who knew that Oliver could get serious? I couldn't handle it anymore. I hated that they were fighting over me.

"Why should I? You don't own her." Jackson snapped back.

"You're such a freaking jackass." Oliver shouted.

"Ohh, you think I'm a jackass now? Smarrrt." Jackson said and walked closer to Oliver.

Oliver spit at Jackson's face and Jackson wiped it away. "You…" Jackson started and pulled his hand back ready to punch Oliver.

"Jackson wait!" I said and held his arm back before he punched Oliver. I just knew right now I had to say something before they kill each other.

"You guys are such asses! Its my choice on who I like and right now I don't like you two anymore. Oliver, its my freaking life and its my choice on who I want to hang out with, kiss, do whatever with. Yeah, you had so much chances to tell me that you like me, but instead you get a girlfriend. Oliver, you make it like you never kissed me! You now what, I don't care if the whole world knows. I liked the both of you, okay? Then the both of you kissed me yesterday which makes this even more complicated for me. This is too much for me, I'm leaving, you boys are stupid and I never want to talk to you again." I said and ran away from here heading home.

-------------------------------

"Lilly, is that you?" I hear my mom say once I closed the front door.

"Yeah mom, it is." I called back and was about to head upstairs when my mom popped up from the entrance to the living room.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

I turned around and frowned. "Mom, why do boys have to be so stupid?"

"I don't know honey, is a boy bothering you, is that why you came home early?"

"Maybe…"

"Aww, my little girl is finally noticing boys." Mom said in a loving way.

"Ugh, mom!" I whined. "I've always noticed boys, but this time boys are noticing me!" I accidentally slipped out and covered my mouth. "I'm going upstairs. If anyone comes over or calls for me, I'm not home." I said and turned around and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

Now she knows that I like boys and now she knows that boys like me. Can this get any more worse?

"Okay, but before you do anything, I want you to change. With you wearing all those clothes, your cuts wont heal so change into something that will let your cuts dry. I want you to take out the bandage so that they could dry." She called after me.

I guess mom knew right then to shut up about the boys. I laughed to myself still walking up to my room.

Once I reached my room, I locked my door. I went in my closet and took out a spaghetti strap I hardly ever wore and I walked to my dresser and pulled out shorts. I put them on and looked at myself in my full mirror.

'I look so… gross. My legs were too skinny and my body just wasn't full enough. I look like a slut. I twisted and turned around in front of my mirror. I never wear this outside because I look so… ugly. I'd rather wear my undies than this crap. If Miley wore them, she'd match. She matches in everything and I'm so jealous of her. Her body is full and perfect to wear things like this.

I walked to my bed looked at my knees. Slowly, I peeled the bandage off and soon my moist cuts were showing.

I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling.

'Dude, today is just messed up.' I thought to myself thinking about what happened today. Jackson and Oliver fighting over me, Jackson and me kissing at the theater, everything… It was just so new to me. It's usually Miley who gets all the attention, but now that it's me, it just feels so weird. I'm usually entertained by the boys fighting, but it felt awkward.

I heard a knock on my window which brought me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked to my window. I lifted the curtains and found…

**A/N **Who do you think it is??? LOL hope you liked this… I wrote this like with my eyes closed lol. I was falling asleep.


	7. Love Is Such A Strong Word

**A/N** Yes, it is the end...

**C****hapter 7**

**Love Is Such A Strong Word  
**

_What happened the last time:_

_I heard a knock on my window which brought me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked to my window. I lifted the curtains and found…_**  
**

I heard a knock on my window which brought me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked to my window. I lifted the curtains and found Jackson there. I closed my curtains and was about to walk away when he started to hit my window again.

I walked back to my window and opened my curtains again. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"Lilly, pleas open your window!" Jackson shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a good reason why I should open it and talk to you after you acted so immature and childish back at your house?"

"Please Lilly, can't we just talk over this? I just want to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean to be so stupid and insensitive about it. Oliver was acting up and we were stupid yeah, but I understand if you don't like me anymore. Just keep in mind that there is always someone out there that's thinking about you." Jackson said and was about to climb down from my window when I opened it.

"Fine." I said and lifted the window up to let him in.

"Thank you, I was so close to falling off." He said and climbed inside of my room.

"So what do you have to say?" I asked.

He turned around and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked and threw my hands in the air.

"Because of what you're wearing."

I totally forgot that I was wearing the spaghetti strap shirt and the shorts. "You perv." I said and took my pillow from my bed and hugged it.

"Sorry. What I wanted to talk about is… Oliver and I made up. We realized that we weren't being fair and… he was being stupid. He really did like you, but then started to like Paige. After he kissed you, some of his feelings for you returned which is why he blew up like that."

"And? What is your story?" I asked. I didn't care for Oliver anymore. Paige can have that idiot.

"Well… I was just…" Jackson started to fidget.

"You were just what?" I asked still holding onto my pillow.

"I really did…" Jackson sighed.

"Come on Jackson, I don't have all day."

"Okay, fine," he took a deep breath. "I really like you Lilly. Ever since my sister brought you home from school the day you two became friends two years ago." Jackson finally said.

"Wha…" I was shocked. Jackson liked me for two years and not once he confessed until now.

"Yeah Lilly, I really, really, really like you, maybe even love." He admitted and turned around so his back was facing me.

"But you had girlfriends…" I said and put my hands on my face. I knew he liked me, but I didn't know he really liked me.

"Yeah, I only dated them to get over this stupid crush. I know I should've told you a long time ago, but I just couldn't. I thought that our age difference would just ruin everything." he sighed.

"Age difference never matters when you're in love." I added, which is true because my parents are like 5 years apart and they love each other… sort of.

"Listen to me Lilly," He started and formed his hands into fists. "You were 12 and I was 14 when I first crushed on you."

I put my pillow down and walked up to him so that he would face me. "But your…"

"You were 13 and I was 15 when I fell in love with you." he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"But then…" I tried to talk, but he kept on going on and on.

"You're 14 and I'm 16 and completely, deeply in love with you." He finally said and put his hand on my chin tilting it upward staring deeply into my eyes.

'Wow… this is so…' I bit on my lip and started to blush.

"It's like I want to be your Romeo and you could be my Juliet." He grinned.

'Aww! I'm not usually into those sappy love stories, but he wants to be my Romeo!'

"I've learned to face the fact that I'm too deeply in love with you and you amaze me each day on how much you affect my life. I want you Lilly, all to myself and I don't care if you don't like me anymore because of that stupid fight me and Oken were in. Right now, all I care about is you." Jackson said and moved his face closer to mines.

"But what if…" I started.

"Shh, let's just let this moment last." he whispered and firmly pressed his lips against mines. I tiptoed and wrapped my arms around his neck wishing I could stay like this forever.

I knew that right at this moment, I'm not as confused as I was before. I know that Jackson is the one I want to spend time and hang our with for now. He's sweet and kind and maybe one day I could learn to love him the way he loves me. For now, even if it will be a little awkward, I'll just have fun with him being his girlfriend.

**A/N **It's done!! LOL Hope you liked it!! Thank you for all your kind reviews and thank you for reading it!! I had fun with this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Hannah Montana or the characters in here. Well I own Paige, but thats about it.. 


End file.
